


Fun Dip

by themainsqueeze



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fun Dip, In which john enjoys sherlock eating fun dip a little too much, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themainsqueeze/pseuds/themainsqueeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a mess of himself after opening a package of fun dip, and John enjoys it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Dip

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently promised to write this fanfiction in a late night group chat. So here's to Fun Dip!

Sherlock was walking down the streets of London when a young child stopped him, tugging on the hem of his jacket.

"You're Sherlock Holmes ain't ya?!" The boy exclaimed.

Sherlock winced at the grammatical error. "Indeed I am. Now please buzz off. I'm busy." He shooed the child away.

"Wait! Just uh- take this as a gift of sorts Mr. Holmes! I don't have nothin' else." He handed Sherlock a packet of Fun Dip before running off.

 Sherlock smirked as he saw the candy and pocketed it to save it for a later date.

* * *

  
Sherlock plopped down into his chair in 221B and pulled out the packet of Fun Dip. He proceeded to rip the package, but ended up tearing it too far, causing red powder to get all over his hands.

Sherlock's mess was walked in on by John, who was getting back from a late shift at the hospital. "Sherlock- what exactly are you up to?"

"Nothing, John. A child just gave me this ridiculous candy which apparently has a horrible design flaw." He said as he brought a finger up to his mouth to lick the sugary substance.

John's eyes widened at the sight, after a long day of looking at coughing and sniffling people, even the sight of Sherlock's tongue was enough to turn him on.

Sherlock raised a brow. "Problem, John?" He put a second finger into his mouth, using his heart shaped lips to suck on his digits mercilessly. "Or perhaps you'd like to clean up my mess yourself?" His voice deepened.

John gulped. "I'm going to have to take you up on that offer." He walked towards him and gently raised Sherlock's other hand to his mouth, and sucked on his pointer finger. "You know Sherlock, you really shouldn't make such a mess of yourself. It's unprofessional." He breathed.

"Why does it matter? You'll always lick me clean." Sherlock moaned as he grabbed John by his oversized sweater and hungrily pushed their lips together.

"Bedroom. Now." John panted.

"There's still some Fun Dip left-"

"Bring it then. I can think of a few uses for it." John grinned as he pulled Sherlock into the bedroom where they would be spending the rest of the night in.


End file.
